


Mask

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crass language, Gen, Rocket is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Rocket and Groot get stopped at an entrance
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 4





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> another thing I should have completed in 2019.

* * *

“I am Groot.” Groot pointed at the sign on the door.

“It says customers and we ain’t customers.” Rocket pushed open the door only to be immediately stopped by a lanky doorman.

“Please take your mask off, young man.” 

“What?” Rocket glared up at the human in front of him, Groot took a nervous step away from them both. “I’ll take my mask off after you take yours off jackass.”

The man was taken aback, “I’m not wearing a mask.”

“And neither am I, butt smear. Now get the hell out of my way.” Rocket shoved past the doorman trailed by Groot giving the man an apologetic shrug.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos (if deserving of it) are always appreciated


End file.
